All In The Same Position
by MissElectricCarousel
Summary: Two people are trapped into an inescapable box. What do you think will happen? Anything could.../  Chapter 1: Sasuke and Sakura: "'I hate you.' she shook out of her bleeding lips. Her weak arms balanced herself on the ground...it was hopeless."/


**A/N: Wow everyone HEY! I know im a very bad person for not updating! You dont have to tell me twice. But if your a writer, youre most likely in the same boat haha :) **

**Anyways, here's a new story for you. I really hope you enjoy it because I'm planning to work very hard on it. And for anyone that is wondering this is NOT the mondo fun awesome story. Im working EXTREMLY hard on that one so maybe someone will actually like it! :))) so get prepared!**

**This story is pretty simple. The storyline line is that what if you got two characters into a box they couldn't escape no matter what? Read, and you'll find out. :)**

**Disclamer: (damn i always seem to forget these...) I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

"Shit" Sasuke growled against the wall he had just tried to punch through.

"You should stop." Sakura suggested

"Don't tell me what to do" he growled a bit louder as he slammed his fist into the wall once more.

Sakura flinched at the harsh movement. With no luck, Sasuke sighed and leaned his head against the wall in distress. Sakura glared.

"Lemme try." She said, her voice strong as she clenched her fist in confidence.

Sasuke slightly looked to his left at her and scoffed. Her face didn't move an inch.

They locked eyes for a few moments and finally Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and backed away. Only to lean against the other a few feet behind him.

"Go ahead." doubt and poison lining the sentence.

Sakura didn't look at him. But stood tall in front of the wall and closed her eyes.

_Focus. Focus. Focus. All chakra to my fist._

With her efforts, her clenched fist began to glow a light blue color. It got stronger and brighter until Sakura snapped her eyes open.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she bashed her fist into the wall with all the strength she could muster. She felt the wall beneath her hand not move in the slightest. She lifted her eyes and stared in disbelief.

Sasuke laughed.

Sakura hardened. And snapped just as quickly.

She swiftly turned around with her fist still high and full of chakra. She aimed for his head.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed only to have her power meet the other wall. He was too fast.

"Dammit." she muttered between her teeth.

"Your stronger than I remember, I'll give you that." he scoffed again from behind her. And as much as that pissed her off, she tried her hardest to calm down. She panted from the loss of chakra she had spent on him, and let her fist fall to her side. She turned around and leaned against the wall. Rubbing her sore hand she slid down to the ground.

It was silent for a few moments. Sakura sat there with her eyes closed, almost like she was waiting for something to happen. All of their weapons had been taken away, and there was no way out. They were stuck here. In this box. And the worst part of all was that she was stuck with _him._ She heard him slide down the wall too, sitting on the ground across from her.

"So do you have any bright ideas?" she asked, her eyes still shut. She didn't want to look at him, not one bit.

His onyx eyes lifted to her, though her eyes were closed, he still just stared at her. She sat still, head leaning against the wall. She was so much different than he remembered. She really was stronger than all those years ago. She might've been able to actually hurt him if he wasn't able to move in time. But of course, he would never _ever _say that.

"No." his answer was so harsh. So cold. So…not him. Or at least not the boy she'd always knew was down there somewhere. This wasn't him.

But…there wasn't anything she could do. Not after all this time trying to help him. Trying to…kill him…just trying to save him.

She slowly opened her eyes. And just only for a moment, she caught him looking at her. She could've sworn he was. But like everything good about Sasuke, it was only there for a moment.

Now she was staring at him. Her eyes quietly moved out of a glare and into a blank gaze. She was thinking…

"Why do you hate me?"

Sasuke stared down at the ground, his eyes showed no emotion. Not much of a surprise.

Sakura kept staring at him, waiting desperately for an answer, but trying hard not to show it. She could tell that he was thinking. After all of these years of trying to study him, most of the time when his eyes were blank, she could see through them. And it wasn't any different this time, she knew he was thinking, so she waited.

In a somber silence, they sat. Until for only a vague moment, Sasuke looked up at her. Their eyes met. It was so quick and brief she could hardly believed that it really happened. Not like she even _had_ any time because the next possible second Sasuke was in her face, gripping her throat up against the wall. She didn't even have time to gasp in surprise. His onyx eyes bore into her own jade ones. She gritted her teeth as she gazed into them.

There was a few moments of her struggling against his hand, but after, it was silent again. Her hands softly laid against his and didn't move. They didn't need to. There was so much fire between each of the ninja's eyes. So much emotion that had been bottled up for so long. It was so much, neither hadn't an idea what to do with it.

"Aren't you going to kill me Sasuke?" She choked out, venom in every inch of her statement.

His grip around her neck didn't loosen, but it didn't become stronger either. Growing frustrated, Sakura used all the strength she had to push her back into the wall and slowly move upwards.

Sasuke growled and scraped his teeth together as he didn't let go of her neck. She moved herself up the wall and he followed. She was so much stronger… When Sakura reached as far as she could go, both of them standing up now, still pressed up against the hard surface, she glared at him.

His raven feathered hair fell around her face, but he didn't flinch.

In another quick second Sakura moved. With a swift jab of the knee into a certain sensitive area, Sasuke's grasp on her finally released. And she didn't think twice about taking advantage of that. In a second as quick as his own, she tackled him to the hard floor. She pinned both of his hands down with only one of her own. The other using everything to dig her fingers into the sides of his neck.

Her pink hair fell around her face as she bent down to meet his own eyes in hatred. She chuckled when he glared up at her.

"You wasted too much time, Sasuke" she spit brashly.

With one more evil grin, she tightened her grasp. But before she could finish, two hard hands broke free. Flashing a victorious grin, he threw her off of him. Sakura slammed into the wall loudly, bounced off and fell face down onto the floor.

Blood dripped down onto the tile as she lifted herself up shaking. She slowly moved her head towards the bastard who was propping himself on his elbows, and glared at him through strands of her now, stained red, hair.

His black tainted eyes moved sharply to meet hers.

"I hate you." she shook out of her bleeding lips. Her weak arms balanced herself on the ground, but she didn't bother getting up. It was hopeless.

He didn't say a word. He didn't say a thing. Not a single syllable came out from his mouth.

And then Sakura completely lost it.

"Why don't you just kill me? It'll be one less to kill when you attack Konoha! I'm right here Sasuke!" She yelled at him as tears began to beg at the edges of her eyes. She didn't let them. "I know you want to! So just go on and do it already!" Her violently shaking arms started to succeed in pushing herself up. Once she got herself up on her legs, she reached out a lagging arm against the wall to hold herself up. Because it wasn't like he was going to do it.

"I've tried so hard to bring you back! I gave everything to you!"

"-Everything?" he laughed poisonously, but resumed his hard glare up at her. "You didn't give me my clan back! You didn't give me my mother, or my father! You didn't give me revenge!"

"AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS?" Sakura screamed at him. Desperate, hot tears flowed freely now, as much as she hated it.

"I gave you my entire life! I gave you myself! I was always there if you needed me! I told you constantly that I would love you forever and that I'd never leave! I gave you EVERYTHING I had! I gave you EVERYTHING to be happy! But you pushed it away and gave it up for something like revenge!" She choked out the words with all the anger she had ever collected for him.

Sasuke pushed himself up, also trying to balance himself against the wall. His cold eyes screamed with anger. But before he could say anything she continued.

"And guess what? You got your fucking revenge! And how do you feel now? YOU DON'T FEEL ANY DIFFERENT DO YOU? And in the process you lost the only people that would EVER accept you! So congratulations Sasuke! I guess you won!" She panted now, cold silence filling the air between breaths.

She started again, slightly quieter. "I can tell you still care about me…you haven't even activated the Sharingan this entire time. But it's too late Sasuke. You broke me…" her eyes landed to the floor, unable to stand looking at him any longer. "You were right saying that I'm not the same. I'm not! You tore everything you had left apart. Including me. There's nothing left of me when your not here."

Sakura silently cursed herself for letting that last part escape her mouth. She didn't mean to tell him that.

Tears and blood mixed together as the fell to the floor in unison.

"I know your still there Sasuke…I know there's something still inside of you…not like you ever going to admit it…but I know it's there."

Sasuke's nails dug into the wall, leaving a mark. How did she have the nerve to say this? And more importantly…why wasn't he doing anything about it?

Breathing was getting harder and harder for Sakura now. She couldn't stand any longer. Her knees buckled and gave out. Hitting the floor hard on her knees, she gripped herself, trying to use anything she had left to heal her wounds. Her head was still spinning…why did she tell him any of that?

She sat there, head down, trying to focus on healing herself. But she found that she couldn't with him just standing there and _staring _at her. She lifted her eyes to meet his. It was quiet as it was so many times before. His own eyes were once again blank.

The last thing she saw before she passed out from exhaustion was his empty, soulless eyes. Staring back at her.

* * *

**Well then there you have it! These two are my favorite couple...ever. There's just SO MUCH behind their relationship. Sigh, if only...if only...**

**Anyways i hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks to anyone who read this...COUGH review COUGH. If you know me well, then you dont I'll still write even if you dont, because im a good person! :) but of course, reviews are my life. I love hearing what people say so SPEAK UP!**

**Hugs always, Ellie :)**


End file.
